Love is a Concept, isn't it?
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Wanita yang memutuskan—tidak, harusnya dia katakan Yoongi yang memutuskan. Oke, baiklah, Jimin benar-benar telah dicuci otak oleh buku itu. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. [related to Yoongi, piano-seksual] masih dengan isu jender. M for belibet


**Love is a Concept, isn't it?**

[related to Yoongi, piano-seksual]

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Segala yang berbau seks dan jender—perlu diingat bahwa kedua hal ini berbeda artinya—merupakan hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari kehidupan manusia. Seks adalah sesuatu yang berdasar pada kodrat manusia secara biologis; perempuan ciri tubuhnya begini, laki-laki begitu. Makanya, seks dalam kata lain adalah jenis kelamin. Sementara jender adalah sebuah konsep yang dibentuk oleh manusia, disosialisasikan hingga menjadi paham yang dianut seisi bumi. Bahwa laki-laki itu begini, perempuan begitu. Maksudnya, jender adalah segala sifat yang dimiliki oleh kedua jenis manusia. Tapi segala konsep itu dapat terpatahkan oleh fenomena.

Salah satunya, jelas ada di depan matanya. Bahwa Yoongi yang seorang laki-laki itu nyatanya nampak seperti seorang perempuan—dengan segala pesonanya yang banyak melenceng dari titel maskulin. Dia bersolek. Dia duduk dengan anggun. Perilakunya mencerminkan bahwa dia kekurangan hormon lelaki dalam dirinya. Ada yang mengatakan begitu, dari sebuah penelitian di sebuah buku yang— _ah_ , Jimin lupa namanya apa, bahwa sifat feminin seseorang bisa saja bawaan dari lahir, plus bentukan dari lingkungan (itu pun hanya sekian persen andilnya). Maka ketika dia melihat Yoongi, yang ada di pikirannya adalah segala data dari riset yang telah dibukukan itu. Agaknya Jimin sedikit menyesal telah menemukan dan membaca buku yang isinya hampir seluruhnya tentang propaganda seks dan jender itu. Salah memang dia datang ke perpustakaan dan melirik jejeran buku di rak yang berlabel ilmu umum. Jadinya, sepanjang hari yang dia pikirkan adalah Yoongi, Yoongi dan Yoongi. Seolah-olah dia akan melakukan sebuah penelitian dan menjadikan Yoongi sebagai objeknya. Jimin tak suka mengkaji. Dia baru tingkat dua dan masih jauh berjumpa dengan yang namanya karya tulis ilmiah untuk tugas akhirnya.

Lalu di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk di sebuah kursi di cafe dekat kampusnya. Duduk menghadap seseorang yang terhalang meja persegi. Ada Yoongi di sana, sedang bercermin lewat layar ponselnya; menekan-nekan bibirnya beberapa kali setelah mengoles _lipstick_ yang baru Jimin tahu punya bentuk lain yang seperti tinta. Cair dan wadahnya begitu kecil.

Jimin tak tahu mengapa Yoongi mengoles tinta— _err_ apalah itu namanya—ke bibirnya setelah ia selesai makan kue dan menghabiskan secangkir kopinya. Jimin tak tahu apakah wanita memang begitu? Tunggu. Sejenak dia lupa kalau Yoongi masihlah laki-laki. Belum operasi kelamin juga menambah isi payudara.

"Kenapa?" kata kenapa itu benar-benar menjadi akrab di telinga keduanya semenjak mereka sering datang ke tempat-tempat yang menyediakan kopi dan kue enak berdua.

"Apa harus kau berdandan? Bukankah setelah ini kau akan pulang, bukan?" Jimin mengingatkan kembali tentang rencana yang Yoongi katakan sendiri padanya beberapa jam lalu; minta diantar pulang ke apartemennya selesai makan di cafe. Apa Yoongi lupa? Atau memang bersolek adalah sebuah keharusan meski bibir yang makin ranum setelah diberi tinta itu akan dia bawa ke kasur?

"Iya, aku mau pulang sekarang." ternyata dia masih ingat. Baguslah kalau dia tak pikun. Tapi meski lelaki yang punya gelar cantik itu sudah membereskan barangnya, Jimin masih tetap menyimpan pertanyaan. Masih sama seperti biasa, menggunakan kata kenapa sebagai awalan.

"Kenapa _sih_ kau suka berdandan? Kau terobsesi jadi perempuan, sekarang?"

"Hei," katanya, sembari menaruh ponsel dan tangannya di atas meja. "kau tahu tidak, rata-rata pria di Korea itu berdandan. Bahkan mereka yang bukan artis sekalipun. Setidaknya pria di Korea punya bedak di tas mereka."

Jimin bergidik. Pernyataan itu seperti sebuah bagian dari riset yang memang sudah terbukti di negaranya. Tapi Yoongi menggunakan kata _rata-rata_ yang artinya masih ada dari sebagian pria Korea itu yang sama sekali tidak mengenal kosmetik. Seperti dirinya. Bahkan di kamar mandinya pun hanya ada pembersih muka.

"Jadi kau ini pria pesolek?" Jimin agak sangsi menyebut Yoongi pria. Ingin dia meralatnya. "Apa sebelum mereka menjadikanmu model percobaan _make up_ itu kau sudah begini?"

Yang dia maksud adalah teman-teman wanitanya di klub. Tentang satu hari yang menjadikan Jimin ragu sekaligus stres karena orientasi seksualnya jadi abu-abu.

"Tidak juga. Kau sendiri _kan_ tahu aku ke kampus tanpa riasan apa-apa. Bahkan kadang aku hanya mencuci muka dan gosok gigi."

"Tidak mandi?"

Yoongi menggeleng sambil menunjukkan gigi kecil dan gusi merah jambunya lewat sebuah senyuman. "Tidak." Lantas dia menaruh tangannya di pipi. Jimin tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu. "Hanya saja sejak mereka memberitahuku macam-macam merek yang mereka gunakan aku merasa tertarik saja untuk memilikinya—dan tentu menggunakannya."

Jadi, konsep jender, seperti femininitas itu juga benar ada andilnya dari pengaruh lingkungan. Kembali pada riset, Jimin memutar otaknya.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku ke dunia lamunanmu itu... lagipula apa _sih_ yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Yoongi mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jimin. Sumpah, Jimin hanya sedikit mengkhayal tentang kebenaran riset itu tapi sepertinya dia telah menunjukkan ekspresi manusia tanpa jiwa.

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya yang menyambar kunci mobil dan turun dari kursi.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di lantai ruang tengah apartemen Yoongi yang berlapis karpet bulu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dudukan sofa dan mengambil rimot tivi di atas meja. Dia nyalakan tivi itu, dia pilih saluran yang sekiranya punya tayangan bagus di malam hari. Sejujurnya dia tak ada niatan menginap (dia bahkan tak pernah menginap sekalipun di apartemen Yoongi, meski katanya kasurnya luas dan cukup untuk tiga orang), tapi dia ingin sedikit berleha. Jam sepuluh mungkin dia akan pulang karena Yoongi bilang sendiri kalau dia tak suka tidur cepat-cepat. Jadi Jimin menonton tivi itu dengan santai, berharap susu cokelat pesanannya segera diantar Yoongi ke depan mata.

"Aku baru sadar kalau susu cokelatku habis, yang ada hanya cokelatnya saja. Tak apa _kan_?"

Dia datang dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada dua _mug_ berisi cokelat panas. Masih mengepul, benar panasnya. Yoongi menaruh nampan itu di atas meja, lantas dia duduk di sofa.

Penampilannya sederhana setelah mengganti baju. Hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis dan celana pendek. Tapi justru kesederhanaan itu mampu membuat Jimin tak dapat berpaling dan berkedip barang sekejappun. Ah, tidak. Berkedip iya, hanya saja kepalanya terus tengadah dan turun; naik turun mengamati Yoongi dari atas ke bawah. Sekali mata itu macet di bagian dada Yoongi yang sedikit menonjol, tapi lanjut lagi menyusuri bagian lain, pahanya, lututnya, dan tungkai kakinya, bahkan sampai ke jari-jarinya. Kukunya bersih sekali.

"Kenapa?" janganlah bosan dengan kata kenapa ini.

Jimin merespon kata tanya itu dengan mata yang berubah pandang, naik tapi bukan pada mata Yoongi, malah berhenti lagi di dadanya. Sedikit dia merengut berpikir. Yoongi punya lemak berlebih di bagian itu, dan Jimin teringat pada satu bagian dari buku yang dia baca tentang seks dan jender itu—bahwa laki-laki pun dalam pembentukan pertama janinnya adalah betina, hanya saja laki-laki mendapat kromosom Y yang membuatnya berbeda, menjadi XY, yang mematikan segala fungsi tubuh yang berciri betina—tapi tak benar-benar mati karena masih ada potensi bagian itu tetap berfungsi meski jenis kelaminnya laki-laki. Maka seperti kelenjar susu, sebetulnya masih ada potensi laki-laki dapat memproduksi... susu.

Lalu pikiran Jimin melayang jauh tapi masih membawa benang dari tulisan peneliti dalam buku itu. Tentang laki-laki dan kelenjar susu. Jika dada Yoongi berisi seperti itu, apa di dalamnya ada susu? Apa dia bisa mengeluarkan susu dari putingnya?

"Hei, jiwamu pergi kemana? Kembalilah, Park Jimin!" Yoongi membungkuk dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jimin. Meski nada paniknya tak terlalu tinggi tapi dia benar-benar cemas pada lelaki itu. Pasalnya sehari ini sudah dua kali dia mendapati Jimin kelihangan jiwa.

"Yoongi- _yah_." Jimin telah kembali. "Kau sungguh cantik."

Yoongi hanya bisa bingung mendengar ucapan Jimin. Memang benar telinganya yang menangkap pujian itu menyalurkan senang yang kemudian dia rasa, tapi tiba-tibanya Jimin berucap memuji adalah sesuatu yang janggal. Dia biasa mendengar kenapa, apa, dan bagaimana dari mulut lelaki itu. Kali ini beda dan dia agak— _hem_ , ya bingung.

"Apa sih kau ini!"

Sejujurnya, pujian itu tak benar-benar diucapkan dari hati. Tapi Jimin ingin membuktikan sesuatu yang—lagi-lagi—berkaitan dengan buku yang dibacanya. Bahwa wanita terangsang melalui telinga mereka, sehingga wanita akan senang bila mendengar pujian.

Tapi sekali lagi, Jimin harus kembali pada fakta bahwa Yoongi masihlah laki-laki. Hanya, kenapa ada rona merah di pipi itu seusai dia dipuji cantik? Apa teori itu juga berlaku bagi laki-laki yang kurang hormon testosteron? Apa risetnya juga melibatkan jenis manusia seperti Yoongi?

Ah, Jimin bingung.

"Minum dulu cokelatnya, kau nampak lelah." Yoongi melihat dahi Jimin berkerut melulu, jadilah dia mengambil satu _mug_ dari mejanya dan memberikan gelas itu pada Jimin. Diterima. Direguklah cokelat itu—tentu setelah ditiup-tiup dahulu agar sedikit mendingin.

Masih berseliweran isi buku itu di otaknya. Kali ini tentang laki-laki yang akan terangsang melalui mata. Jika perempuan melalui telinga, laki-laki mata. _Oke_. Sekarang Jimin ingin memastikan sesuatu, apakah terus-menerus menatap Yoongi akan membuatnya... terangsang?

Sebab menatap gambar-gambar dalam majalah dewasa, dan menonton film porno juga melihat nona-nona dengan rok mini di jalan mampu membuat Jimin _ngiler,_ bahagia. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Apakah berefek sama?

Dia pun menoleh pada lelaki yang masih duduk di sofanya itu. Dia pandangi wajah Yoongi yang memang benar cantik meski tak berpoles bedak atau tinta itu. Matanya yang kecil berkedip-kedip lucu karena dipandangi. Tapi Jimin memutus tatapan dengan beralih pada bagian lain tubuh itu. Ya, jatuh lagi pada dadanya. Dia pikir lagi tentang susu. Ya ampun. Rupanya isi buku itu benar-benar sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

Lamat dia menatap dada itu dan Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan alis naik satu. Tak tahukah dia apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jimin?

 _Gluk!_ Jimin meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ada renyah-renyah kreker yang terasa mengganggu di tenggorokannya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak memakan itu. Ada juga gelembung soda yang membuat dadanya sakit, padahal dia tak minum soda (ingatkan bahwa isi _mug_ itu adalah cokelat). Dia kembali menatap mata Yoongi. Sekarang benar-benar ada aliran sungai di kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan melamun terus aku jadi takut!" kali ini bukan guncangan di bahu melainkan tepukan di pipi, karena Jimin melakukan hobi barunya lagi. Berpikir.

.

.

.

Dia datang ke perpustakaan lagi, dengan tampang _lempeng_ dan gelagat biasa dia berdiri di depan rak buku ilmu umum, bukan untuk mencari buku filsafat atau buku tentang motivasi hidup berdasar kitab, tapi buku itu lagi. Buku yang itu. Yang namanya sulit dia sebutkan karena menggunakan bahasa Inggris—alasan lain, karena dia selalu malas menghapal nama bukunya, tak penting, lebih baik isinya yang dihapal. Dia pun menyapu rak itu dari yang paling bawah sampai paling atas. Dia mencoba mengingat di mana dia taruh buku yang dibacanya beberapa hari lalu itu.

Ah, ketemu. Ternyata adanya bukan di rak ilmu umum tetapi di bagian linguistik. Aneh bukan? Tapi dia kagum sendiri karena dialah yang telah menyembunyikan buku itu di rak sebelah yang jawang dilirik.

Jimin membuka-buka buku itu lagi, sembari membawa dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong di perpustakaan itu. Meski hampir semua kursi kosong, tapi dia tetap saja merasa perlu mencari.

Dia pun duduk dan membaca. Ada sekitar satu jam lagi sampai tiba waktunya perpustakaan tutup untuk istirahat siang. Jimin membuka lembar demi lembar dengan khidmat dan penasaran.

Sorenya, dia masuk ke ruang klub hanya untuk mencari Yoongi. Satu hal yang jadi kebiasaan lelaki cantik itu, selain bersolek adalah duduk di depan piano bahkan jika klub tak punya jadwal latihan. Untung saja ruangan itu kuncinya dipegang satpam jadi dia bebas meminjam.

"Yoongi," Jimin tanpa permisi masuk dan langsung berjalan ke tempat Yoongi duduk. Kemudian dia menenggerkan siku di atas permukaan piano.

"Apa?"

"Oh lihat itu, kau membuat matamu jadi seperti kucing," kata Jimin yang menunjuk matanya sendiri. Maksudnya supaya Yoongi tahu kalau _eyeliner_ dan _shadow_ hitamnya benar-benar membuat mata kecilnya itu jadi seperti mata kucing. "dan aku suka."

Jimin mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pengakuan. Jujur memang, tapi sejujur-jujurnya dia, ada saja yang tersembunyi. Ini masih tentang pembuktian riset itu...

"Hehe." Yoongi _nyengir_ senang. "Ada apa kau kemari? Klub _kan_ sedang libur."

"Mencarimu." dengan mengatakan itu secara langsung tanpa basa-basi, Jimin pikir Yoongi akan terkesan. Karena wanita begitu. Jimin ingin tahu apakah Yoongi sama seperti itu juga.

"Ih. Untuk apa mencariku, apa aku pernah berhutang padamu?" hanya saja keanehan Yoongi masih ada. Jawabannya itu, benar-benar membuat Jimin ingin mendegus sepanjang-panjangnya.

"Bukan, _sayang_. Bukan begitu." akhirnya ada satu panggilan yang sebetulnya membuat lidah Jimin gatal ketika mengucapkannya. Tapi, gatal-gatal juga ada efek sampingnya. Entah kenapa dia mendadak ingin tersenyum senang.

"Lalu apa, _sayang_?" Yoongi membalasnya! Jimin agak terkesiap kaget. Tapi setelah ada sunggingan senyum yang terukir tanpa alasan jelas, dia tak terkejut lagi. Uh, sekarang keanehan Yoongi sepertinya menular.

"Kemari." Jimin menggerakkan tangannya, gestur meminta Yoongi untuk mendekat. Lantas lelaki yang duduk di kursi kecil itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin.

Pun Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi, sedikit meneleng untuk menggapai telinganya. Lalu dia berbisik, "Min Yoongi aku ingin menyetubuhimu."

Selesai berbisik Jimin menjauh. Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata yang sulit dibaca. Tapi kedipnya tetap lucu dan polos. Jimin memasang senyum hingga matanya tenggelam.

"Yang benar saja..." Yoongi menunduk malu dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Iya, dia mendengar dan dia merasa malu. Jimin melihat dan dia merasa ingin. Konsep yang berbeda dari jender yang sama. Aneh bukan? Tapi memang konsep itu bukanlah sesuatu yang paten, bisa saja tak sesuai, namanya juga bukan kodrat ilahi. "Kenapa kau ingin bercinta denganku?"

Jimin sedikit melebarkan senyum ketika Yoongi mengganti kata bersetubuh itu menjadi _bercinta_. Mungkin supaya yak terlalu vulgar, atau memang maknanya berbeda bagi si cantik itu. Bersetubuh itu ya seks saja, tapi bercinta lain karena melibatkan cinta. Iya, cinta. Pola pikirnya sungguh menyerupai wanita.

"Karena laki-laki menyampaikan perasaannya lewat seks, bukan sekadar ucapan atau sentuhan tangan dan juga pelukan," ucap Jimin mantap, mengkopi isi buku yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau punya perasaan terhadapku?"

"Aha." ia lelaki dan ia seperti lelaki lainnya yang menganggap pernyataan cinta itu sulit dilakukan. Maka anggukan adalah jawabannya. "Jadi bagaimana, _manis_?"

Wanita yang memutuskan—tidak, harusnya dia katakan Yoongi yang memutuskan. Oke _,_ baiklah, Jimin benar-benar telah dicuci otak oleh buku itu.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Kembali dengan plotless story~ ahahahahahah. Gatau deh ah lagi mampet ide nih, jadi ga jelas mau nulis apaan. Eh betewe kemarin saya ke perpus kampus dan nemu buku tentang seks dan jender gitu, sampe rumah jadi kepikiran terus pengen baca lagi tapi gaboleh pinjem karena udah alumnus._

 _Trus kenapa saya tuangin di sini ya? Kenapa juga Jimin yang harus mikirin isi buku itu kayak saya? Hahahaa. Ah sudahlah, saya hanya pingin menyampaikan kalau isu tentang seks dan jender, itu nggak pernah nggak menarik untuk dibahas dan diteliti._


End file.
